The instant invention relates generally to amusement toys and more specifically it relates to a rotary device.
Numerous amusement toys have been provided in prior art that are adapted to rotate propellers and the like using the principle of a stick rubbed across notches on another stick having a propeller which will rotate. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,296; 3,382,605 and 3,455,049 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.